


过门

by shinrayokugo



Category: Boruto: Naruto Next Generations
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2021-02-23 05:15:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23006308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinrayokugo/pseuds/shinrayokugo
Kudos: 6





	过门

鹿代听说过不少四角爷爷的事迹，可是从父亲奈良鹿丸那里亲耳听说的却很少，可以说确认的只有两件。一个是四角爷爷下将棋很厉害，这是父子俩每每切磋完一局父亲对自己这个手下败将说起的。另一个则是——爷爷挺怕奶奶。这个嘛，因为父亲对母亲的要求总是百依百顺、每次吵架不管三七二十一都是先让母亲搭理他，所以日子长了鹿代懂事了有一回干脆也问了：老爹，你很怕老妈吗？  
他记得，奈良鹿丸差点没托住下巴，先是回头确认手鞠在安全距离才忍笑说：和你爷爷比才不算是怕，我这是对你妈温柔，懂吗臭小子？  
聪慧的鹿代从父亲飘忽的眼神中读出了逃避，大概是在努力捍卫父亲的威严吧。  
待课业和游戏机都得过且过，鹿代自然而然迎来了中忍考试。姑且是要进步的，鹿代觉得试试手，失败也没什么大不了的嘛。除却那个自以酷炫的油女老师在耳边反复强调“当年的中忍考试你爸可是唯一合格“有些烦、猪鹿蝶三家总说要搞什么大特训以外，日子还是过得一如既往舒坦的——毕竟奈良夫妇，一个在忙村务，一个在忙购物。  
鹿代一不是女孩儿，二不爱问东问西究道理，打小就不爱问自己怎么来的这样看似深奥实际无聊的问题，反正自己不是被养得好好的。更别说对父母的相识相爱感兴趣，管他呢，反正事实就是有能力的父亲摆平了风影家的大小姐嘛，就算他们曾经有过罗密欧与朱丽叶之间的阶级悬殊、七代目对火影的执着般炽烈的对爱情的向往，现在自己已经出生好多年了嘛，旧事哪需重提。村子里成双成对的那么多，每家都说一部爱情经典，那有什么意思嘛。所谓忍者，低调。  
所以关于爹妈的罗曼史，还是秋道家的小蝶来做客的时候问的母亲。  
当时的手鞠悄悄地和小蝶拉近距离，面对面正色说是鹿丸先追求自己的，原因自然是自身不可抗拒的魅力，让即使嫌麻烦的鹿丸都认真考虑起成家。又说爷爷奶奶外公外婆都不在了，所以鹿丸和自己爱在一块就一块，理所当然谈婚论嫁，毕竟五个国家的追求者都没鹿丸顺眼服帖嘛。  
平时讲话精简的母亲变得能说起来，而且声线还高高低低。小蝶听得很开心，鹿代听了不相信。小蝶回家剩下他们母子俩的时候，手鞠被盯得怪不自在的，好在他的懒儿子马上又专注游戏了。  
鹿代的好奇心在井阵那古怪的父亲那里得到了复燃。祭似乎总爱考量人情世故，他和山中阿姨的结婚纪念日在即，几个老男人偶尔坐在一块儿喝酒，鹿代去叫鹿丸回家那会儿恰巧听到自家父亲说当初手鞠怎么怎么口嫌体正直。  
所以回家的路上，鹿代觉得这俩的反应相当大同小异地有趣。  
于是当了一回有问题就问的小孩，取玄关换鞋的鹿丸和客厅看电视吃水果的手鞠的中间距离，问你俩到底谁追的谁。  
我被追。  
两个人是同时回答的，理所当然，干脆利落。  
小拌嘴之后就是一场司空见惯的冷战序幕。  
然冷战最终不出所料没能转换成热战。第二天，还没有手机的鹿代拿起鹿丸的手机要给手鞠发短信。母亲在发出的同时就做出答复，顺便还答非所问地说她已经吃过了。疑惑的鹿代往回番才晓得父亲在三分钟前给母亲发过吃饭了没有的短信。  
看来还是吵不过十二小时嘛。两个老年人浪漫个什么劲啊。  
奈良鹿代合上手机，对熟视无睹好感情时时刻刻秀恩爱的父母不做理会。

考试前夜，鹿代和父亲在院子里过招，比两个鹿代都活得久的鹿丸对忍术的掌握与运用必然都比鹿代娴熟，鹿代打得满头大汗咬牙切齿，反观鹿丸轻松自得。  
后来穿着围裙的手鞠来喊吃饭，看到难得气喘吁吁的鹿代也有些欣慰。可两人依然在对峙而无视她则让她有些不满。  
熟悉的狂烈风遁让鹿代打了个机灵：“我先去洗澡！”奈良鹿代华丽退场。  
剩下的奈良鹿丸，迎着风依然站得稳稳当当。  
“战斗或许才刚开始变得有意思呢。”他缓缓地走向美丽的妻子。  
“饭菜可不等人。”手鞠收起三星扇，利索地往右边一跨，“你又想用破影子对我做什么？”  
“情趣开胃菜。”被识破的鹿丸笑道，微微低下头吻起妻子的额头。  
在一起那么多年，手鞠似乎却还是意料外状态，脸微微红着，立刻抬起头催道：“你还不去跟儿子一块洗澡？”  
鹿丸说：“你自己闻闻我有没出汗，晚些和你一起洗也不跟刚刚处于下风的狼崽子洗。”他自然地搭上老婆大人的肩，推着往饭桌走。  
手鞠扯着搭在自己肩上的手，迅速地偷袭鹿丸脸颊。心里波澜起伏，脸上却装着老夫老妻早已习惯，问起方才的过招感悟。  
饭香四溢，鹿丸由衷地觉得这个自己送上门的老婆贤惠得体，不坦率却较真到底的性格一如往年而且还变本加厉，愈发可爱了。


End file.
